


Dream on

by azziria



Series: Why don't you try me? [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's been dreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream on

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to [Why don't you try me?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/156446). Danny's POV.

Danny wakes in a sweat, drags a finger through the sticky mess on his belly and thinks Jesus, no, _seriously_? Because he hasn't had _that_ happen to him since he was a teenager. What's even more worrying is that he can remember exactly what he was dreaming about: calloused fingers on his cock, stubble against his skin, and Steve McGarrett's mouth in all sorts of places it has no right to be.

It's deeply disturbing on two counts. The first is that Danny is straight, has always been straight, has never even felt the urge to experiment. Sure, he can appreciate sculpted pecs, chiselled abs and firm biceps from an aesthetic point of view, but he's always preferred his sexual partners with softer curves and smoother skin. The second is that he's been dreaming about having sex with _Steve_ , his work partner, his boss, and as far as he knows the straightest arrow in the Navy. This is wrong on so many levels (not least that remembering his dream is apparently making his dick think about sitting up and taking notice, and that sort of recovery time is something else that Danny hasn’t experienced since he was a teenager) that Danny can’t even begin to count them.

With a sigh he rolls out of bed and heads for the shower. He and his subconscious need to have a serious talk, he thinks, because there’s _no way_ he should be even entertaining these hot, dirty and just plain _wrong_ thoughts about whether Steve’s mouth would feel as good on his dick as his subconscious would have him believe.

But yeah, that little talk can wait. Because after all, what goes on between a man and his good right hand in the privacy of the shower is surely nobody’s business but his own, OK?


End file.
